Claimed By Force
by Torshiwase Shai
Summary: Cubia sees Kite as more than a simple friend. As someone who's never had a friend or lover before, he claims Kite in a more...forceful way that the teen may not enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I have to both blame and thank my best friend known as ErrorCode404ExtnFRAG on here since they gave me the idea to write a CuTe (Cubia x Kite) fanfic and also allowed me to write in their style. So uh... Like this:

/:Loading...

It was meant to be a double slash and stuff but this site won't show it... But anyway, thanks for permission to write parts like that and I do hope you also like this fic too since you made me like this pairing. ;w;

This is my second .hack/fanfic ever and also my second smut fanfic ever. Thanks to anyone who reads this. Any reviews would be really appreciated!

* * *

The orange clad Twin Blade known as Kite had been playing The World for a couple of months now. He was still taking down the phases one by one with the aid of Cubia, his new friend he'd made not long after defeating Skeith. Their goal remained the same; defeat all eight phases and hopefully save the comatose victims. It seemed to be what both boys wanted more than anything.

Kite didn't know much about Cubia to this day due to him being rather secretive, but it was something that Kite didn't mind much at all. The fact they could fight together and appeared to have the same goal was good enough for him. He was growing closer to the boy in the time they'd known each other and knew they could rely on one another in battle.

An email popped up on his ALTIMIT as he was about to log in to The World yet again. He'd finished school for the day along with his homework so now there was finally time to try and continue with his quest to save the Lost Ones. The teenager opened the email seeing it was from Cubia and was quick to read over it. Luckily for him, it was quite short.

/: Sender: Cubia

Subject: We need to talk

Meet me in the dungeon at Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. It's urgent and I ask that you please come alone.

The email confused the boy to say the least, but he figured that it really must be urgent since Cubia had never emailed him before. The fact he wanted to meet at a Level 1 field left him confused, but he figured maybe Cubia knew not many players went there aside from the occasional beginner. Maybe it was a good place to go after all. Not wanting to keep his companion waiting too long, the boy known as Kite when playing The World picked up his FMD, slipped it on and grabbed his controller. It didn't take too long after closing the email and giving the BBS a quick glance for him to log in.

/:Logging in...

...

...

/Welcome, PC-Kite

The sun was high in the sky when the Twin Blade warped in at the Chaos Gate in Mac Anu. He was on the Delta Server which is where the boy had last saved his progress after stocking up on items and trading with players. He didn't trade as often as one may think. He only did so with Yuckey, Sachiko and NOVA in order to obtain some items and weapons that would be of use on his journey. The items he didn't need now nor would need when talking to Cubia were all put in storage. "Right... I have to go alone to Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. Cubia's waiting for me." Kite turned around to face the large rotating blue Chaos Gate and began to put the correct Key Words in. As soon as they had been put in, Kite warped to the desired destination. Three golden rings surrounded him as he warped and was transported away.

/:Loading...

/:Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field

/:Load Complete

Three golden rings reappeared again as the Twin Blade had warped to the field. Once his PC was there entirely, said rings disappeared. The field was currently bright with a clear blue sky up above. The field itself was rather plain and had green grass as far as the eye could see. Kite remembered this field all too well... It was where he began his journey and his best friend taught the basics during a quite lengthy lecture. The memory of this place left Kite feeling quite uneasy but he had to see what his friend wanted to discuss. There was no need to use a Fairy's Orb on a field like this, so Kite simply ran to the dungeon. He ran down the stairs and straight inside so he was at B1.

"Cubia is somewhere in here. I wish he'd have been more specific as to where. Even for a small dungeon I don't want to keep him waiting by searching in the wrong places." Kite ran past both the regular Treasure box and the Risky Treasure in the very first room of the dungeon. He didn't need the items nor want to waste time at all. There were no monsters in the dungeon unlike the first time Kite was here with his now comatose friend. It made exploring easier and saved precious time.

Kite first checked the dead end where he originally saw Aura flee when pursued by Skeith. Luckily for him, it was in fact where Cubia had patiently been waiting. The black haired Twin Blade was leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed when Kite had arrived. He gazed over at the one he'd emailed, a small smile appearing on his face. "Thank you for coming so suddenly. I hope I didn't stop you from doing anything?" Kite walked up to his companion, a smile also appearing on his face. "Nah, you didn't. I'd just finished my homework and was logging in when you emailed me. I wasn't busy and didn't have any plans."

Cubia stood up straight, pushing himself off the wall. His arms fell to his sides as the rather unique PC then began circling Kite almost like he was prey. "Hmm... Well that's good. I was worried. Now, for the thing I wanted to talk about..." Cubia glanced at the exit of the dungeon room then back at the Twin Blade with the Bracelet. Kite felt slightly uneasy yet didn't budge from where he stood. Something was up but sadly Kite didn't know what. "Rather than talk about it I'll just do it instead~" Cubia unwound the long scarf from around his neck and while Kite's guard was lowered, hastily shoved him into the hard stone wall. The impact caused Kite to groan, but then something clicked in his mind. He actually FELT the impact! Something was wrong and Kite knew it. He didn't know what, but he certainly didn't feel comfortable.

Cubia took advantage of Kite's confusion and tied the scarf around both of the confused Twin Blade's wrists after raising both arms up. With both hands tied, it rendered him helpless which was exactly what Cubia desired. "There~ Now to actually show you what I wanted to discuss!" Kite was struggling and trying to get his hands free. He didn't understand what was going on at all and was even afraid as Cubia continued to act different to what he knew as normal. Cubia forced Kite to the ground, ensuring the struggling boy was laying on his back and then straddled his hips. Cubia leaned down close and with a devious grin on his face, pulled the teal haired boy into a rough kiss. While doing this, he nipped Kite's lip and tried entering the boy's mouth.

Kite was afraid and extremely confused by now. He didn't understand why Cubia, his friend, was doing any of this! The poor boy was as innocent as they come and he just didn't seem aware of what was going to happen next. He was reluctant but opened his mouth out of slight fear he'd get hurt. Considering he seemed to be feeling everything so suddenly, Kite just didn't want to risk feeling real pain his friend could inflict. With Cubia having invaded Kite's mouth with his tongue, Kite's cheeks were beginning to turn a lovely shade of red. Not once did he seem to kiss back, but that didn't stop some gasps escaping followed by moans as Cubia shifted on the boy's hips. Only when satisfied did Cubia pull back. A string of saliva still connected between their mouths and they both were panting. The kiss lasted for quite a while and both had been left breathless despite their PCs not even having lungs!

"C-Cubia? Why are you do- Aaahhhn..." Kite was cut off by a moan as Cubia gyrated his hips against Kite's and over his clothed cock. The pleasure just from that alone was immense and left Kite at a loss for words! The black haired Twin Blade used this as well to his advantage and grabbed one of his blades. Carefully, Cubia used it to cut through the middle of Kite's clothing while trying not to harm the boy. With the clothing cut Cubia set the blade down and stopped gyrating in order to focus on pulling the clothes to the side and expose Kite's chest. The boy was quite scrawny, but that didn't seem to really matter much anyway. Cubia hummed to himself, still straddling Kite as he started to take off his own clothing for now he simply focused on the top half of his body since that alone was good enough. The rest could be removed another way when ready to strip entirely.

"You asked what I was doing, didn't you?" Kite nodded dumbly to Cubia's question despite the fact he was slowly putting the pieces together all alone. "It's not that hard to figure out. I'm going to fuck you. I know you like that Black Rose girl, but guess what? She's not going to have you. You're mine!" Cubia didn't elaborate at all and left the embarrassed yet also helpless boy to figure things out alone. He did like Black Rose... It's why he never wanted to put her in danger and drag her along to fight the phases. Sure, she did act like a total jerk, but he still liked her deep down.

Cubia began to take things further finally and while Kite was lost in thought, the devious Twin Blade got off Kite then unbuckled the belt on his orange pants. With it undone, sliding the pants and tights down then off along with Kite's boots was as easy as hell! Kite snapped back to 'reality' realising he was practically naked and recalling Cubia's words.

He was going to fuck Kite.

Fear filled his mind and the struggle renewed while exposed. He had to get the scarf undone! Or better yet he could remove his FMD! Kite made the motion with his tied up hands that he was removing the FMD, but froze when realising that he made the motion in game rather than feel the actual item offline. A snicker escaped Cubia as he watched and he undressed himself entirely to expose his already hard cock. "Sorry, but until I decide otherwise, you're stuck here. I thought you would've figured it out sooner since I'm sure you felt the cold wall I shoved you into~" Kite's face noticeably grew pale hearing those words and he seemed to go stiff in fear. There was nothing he could do to escape while tied up and he was going to be screwed... literally.

Kite's blue eyes were trained on Cubia while he waited and feared the inevitable. He shivered from being cold and terrified that his friend would do something like this! Cubia moved closer and then stopped in order to spread Kite's legs wide open. "Since this will be your first time I guess I should at least be considerate..." Cubia was a masochist. He got off to pain but decided that he should show his prey some sympathy. With the plan to show sympathy set in Cubia's mind, he did something Kite didn't expect at all. He held one hand up and in moments his fingers began to wriggle around abnormally. The fingers then seemed to change colour and shape to become five red tendrils. "It's a neat trick, isn't it? I bet you're freaking out and thinking I'm a monster though. Am I right, Kite?" Cubia lowered his hand towards Kite's thighs and had some of the freaky tendrils lift him up slightly. They wriggled about while Cubia chuckled at the mortified expression Kite had and one tendril began to move towards the defenceless puckered anus. The remaining four meanwhile expanded in size and length to have a stern grip on the thighs, right by the triangle-like Thunder Waves tattooed on his body.

Kite's mind was screaming to move and stop the tentacles from invading him but the logical side said not to move and cause damage to his PC. He could feel things, and he certainly didn't want to risk being hurt in case that too somehow effected his physical body.

The tendril got closer and if viewed at from the right angle, it could be seen that it produced its own form of lubrication. Unfortunately Kite couldn't see from the angle he was at and remained unaware of the light reflecting off the lubricated tendril. It lightly pressed against the puckered ass hole, getting Kite to react and shudder before it slowly began to push it's way inside. The sensation left Kite quite uncomfortable and he closed his eyes while his face contorted. It didn't really hurt, but it did feel as if the tendril didn't belong. The further in it went the more uncomfortable Kite felt. The tendril was slowly growing thicker in diameter and stretching him for the fucking he's receive soon enough. "S-Stooooop! I don't... I don't want this!" Kite choked out a whimper, his eyes still closed. Cubia felt a bit of sympathy for the boy yet continued to have the growing tentacle invade as well as now thrust slowly in and out.

The tentacle kept moving at a steady pace and Cubia had his other hand wrap around Kite's cock. It was semi-erect much to Kite's disapproval and with each thrust the tentacle in him made, a moan escaped while the organ in Cubia's grasp seemed to grow harder. Kite sucked in deep breaths, renewing his struggle against the invading tentacle but yet again stopped soon after. Cubia had started to stroke Kite getting moans from the teal haired Twin Blade below. He didn't want this but his body kept saying otherwise. Every touch made him more aroused and soon Kite's penis was leaking small beads of pre-cum.

"Don't deny it, my sweet little Kite. You're enjoying this. How about I make this more pleasing for you? Would you like that?" Kite shook his head at Cubia to try saying no but he soon choked up and let out a startled cry. While Cubia had been taunting Kite the tentacle inside the helpless boy had shifted to rub against his prostate. Pleasure danced through Kite's body and drool slowly dribbled from the corner of his mouth. He was close to having release, and his throbbing cock in Cubia's hand confirmed it. The devious Twin Blade kept stroking Kite while the tentacle relentlessly rubbed his prostate. Kite just couldn't hold on any longer and soon screamed out as he came. His seed sprayed over Cubia's hand and his own stomach while the tentacle milked him for every drop it could. When his cock stopped throbbing and Kite was spent, the tentacle pulled out as the others lowered Kite until he was laying down properly again. Ragged breathing could be heard coming from Kite and Cubia chuckled in satisfaction. "You really did enjoy that, didn't you? Now it's my turn."

Cubia's hands returned to normal and he moved to align his hard cock with Kite's ass hole. It was far looser now and Cubia knew that despite the discomfort earlier, taking him right now shouldn't be as bad. He pressed the head of his erection against the hole and then thrusted in with a grunt. A strangled cry escaped Kite, but he had no energy to really fight. "I guess that did hurt you. Oh well. You'll adjust soon, my darling~" Cubia smirked and pulled out until the tip before thrusting back in quite harshly. He wasn't going easy on Kite and leaned down close to his head. Kite was grunting and whimpering with each thrust while begging for it to stop despite Cubia having no intention to do so.

With Kite begging and at Cubia's mercy, Cubia used that to his advantages and bit his neck. A gasp came from Kite and Cubia suckled on the exact same spot he'd just bitten. The reactions really never ceased to amuse him at all and soon Cubia practically laid on the boy below. Only one hand held him up while the other changed shape again and into tendrils.

The thrusting continued at a rough pace while Cubia moved his tendrils to rub Kite's nipples. They perked up as tightened nubs and by the moan he'd earned from rubbing them, Cubia could tell that his prey actually did enjoy this. The erection standing tall and proud only seemed to confirm this even more. Cubia knew it wouldn't be long before he came, but he was determined to make Kite do so first. He moved his head away from Kite's neck to kiss him roughly on the lips while he instantly managed to gain entry. Cubia dominated the kiss with ease and angled his thrusts to pound into Kite's prostate to help being the boy's release closer. Both Twin Blades were sweating, grunting, moaning and panting while their cocks throbbed. No words needed to be said to announce their oncoming orgasms. It was clear with the moaning growing louder and Cubia's pace beginning to become unsteady.

Kite screamed out having his second orgasm and Cubia pulled his mouth away in time to hear the beautiful noise come from his partner. As Kite's digital semen went all over his own stomach, Cubia felt Kite's ass hole clench and tighten which brought forth his own orgasm. He kept thrusting to ensure all his semen left his cock then slowly pulled out. He didn't seem too exhausted but was breathing heavily as he stood up on his shaky legs. "Heh. That was fun. We'll have to do it again soon. After all, you are all mine now. If you refuse then I'll just have to go back to my original plan and absorb you." Kite was too tired to respond and curled himself up on his side. While he did hear Cubia, he didn't really have the energy to do anything.

Cubia knew Kite was listening and he started to dress himself. "By the way... The reason I did it is because despite how I acted, I do care. Just I don't care for you as a simple friend. It's far more than that in case your brain couldn't comprehend it. Another thing is i'm not your average player. I'm an AI~ That's all you need to know."

Cubia was dressed in a matter of moments and crouched by Kite to untie the scarf. Once he had it back, he wasted no time in putting it around his neck. "Well I'll be going now~ See you around~ You're free to go." Cubia walked out of the room and towards the exit of the dungeon. Only after Cubia had left did the violated Twin Blade begin to move. He was slow, but did begin to redress himself in his tights, pants and boots. Kite still had his top half of his clothing on but with it cut open, repairing it was pointless to try covering himself. "When I get to town it should be fixed... I hope." Kite stood himself up and searched through his items until he located his Sprite Ocarina. He used it to leave the dungeon and then simply chose the Gate Out option to return to town.

/:Entering Δ server

/:Mac Anu

/:Loading...

...

...

/:Load Complete

Kite's clothing had in fact been repaired as he'd hoped. Luckily for him the semen on his stomach was gone too. His PC was normal again and it was as if nothing happened at all. Although it was pointless, Kite saved his game before logging off. As soon as he'd saved and logged out, things went black for almost a minute.

/:Goodbye PC-Kite

When the boy known as Kite online regained consciousness, he slowly slid the FMD off before staring at the screen. He knew what had happened was real and secretly he even enjoyed it. He secretly looked forward to the next time he'd see Cubia all by himself and could have some fun


	2. Chapter 2

So... Hi guys. I wasn't going to write a second chapter at all but ended up doing so anyway. I love this pairing too damn much and since both people who mean the world to me loved it, I decided to write more.

Just as a warning this chapter might suck. I say that since I started to write this at 1 AM and stayed up until like 4:30 AM working on this and typing it all out on my phone. I also suck at chapter titles... That being said, I hope people enjoy it!

As I always say; Reviews are welcome!

* * *

A week had passed since Kite had been taken by force by Cubia. Over the past seven days, Kite had played The World, but he was at conflict with himself and mostly hanging out with Black Rose. The Heavy Blade was still Kite's friend at the very least, so he couldn't abandon her no matter how many times her rude attitude made him want to reconsider. The two had focused on leveling up mostly and didn't really talk about anything other than their plans for battling the remaining phases.

The Twin Blade had returned to town with his friend not too long after clearing yet another dungeon and in the process taking down a Data Bug. The battle itself wasn't easy with only two party members, but the duo still managed with the aid of the items in their inventory. "I'm glad that's over with. I almost thought we wouldn't make it." Black Rose frowned, still carrying her blade in her right hand. She hadn't once put it down or away since running into the Data Bug, and even Kite knew she was afraid. No one wanted to end up like Orca, Kazu or the other comatose victims. Being killed by a Data Bug could've left them in a coma too, and that thought alone terrified the Amazonian Heavy Blade. "Yeah... Well at least we came back in one piece. It's late so I might log off. Is that alright with you?" Kite gazed around, seeing that there weren't too many players in the Root Town and sighed in relief. At least there wouldn't be much chance of players harassing him to trade when he wanted to save and log out. "That's fine with me. I need to rest anyway. I have school tomorrow and a tennis match afterwards." Black Rose smiled meekly and started to walk away from the Chaos Gate. As she did so Kite disbanded the party. "Bye! Call me ASAP when you're ready to go again!" The Twin Blade waved as she saved her game then quickly logged out. He figured he should hurry and do the same bef-

A ping caught the teal haired boy's attention and had momentarily scared him. Kite got his bearings seeing it was a party invite, but frowned seeing who had sent the invite in the first place. At this point he'd have preferred it to be Piros. Sadly though, it wasn't. The invite came from the one player Kite had been avoiding while thinking on things. The sender was none other than Cubia.

Although Kite really did want to sleep, he knew avoiding the AI any longer would only cause problems. It may even cause him to get absorbed and that was the last thing he wanted. Much to the teen's reluctance, he accepted the invite then warped straight to the Lambda Server. He had been on the Delta Serve up until now, but Kite didn't have a say in things if he valued both his real life and of course his PC's life.

/:Entering Λ server  
/:Carmina Gadelica  
/:Loading...

...  
/Load Complete

A soft yawn escaped the tired Twin Blade as he warped into Carmina Gadelica and looked around. It didn't take long for his blue eyes to lock onto the one waiting patiently after sending the invite. With Kite now in Cubia's party, Kite was aware things probably wouldn't go well. Flashbacks of a week ago were already flooding Kite's mind, and the thought of him enjoying it didn't make things any better. "Um... Uh..." The teal haired boy was at a loss for words. He knew an excuse wouldn't work nor would a simple 'Hello'. He was slightly afraid, but knew there wasn't much he could do now that Cubia was before him.

"Geez, cut it out with the awkwardness. Let's just go to a field already. I want to talk. Before you ask, I really do mean talk unlike last week." Cubia walked up to Kite, grabbed the orange clad teen's left wrist then stared at the Chaos Gate. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before working out the words he wanted to enter. Any would do honestly. Just as long as the two were away from other players. Without delay, Cubia entered the final Key Word then left with his fellow party member. Both were surrounded by three golden rings each before being warped away.

/:Loading...  
/:Λ Quiet Passionate Paradise  
/Load Complete

Once both Twin Blades had warped onto the field, Cubia had finally let go of Kite's hand. He wasn't even sure why he didn't let go sooner, but it didn't matter enough to dwell on. "Alright! Now let's go to the dungeon~ We need to talk, my friend, and i'd rather get it over with to have some fun!" The sudden attitude change concerned Kite but he didn't say anything about it for now. His mind was racing and currently Kite didn't know what to do. For now he could only quietly follow just as he usually did when helping players like Piros or even Gardenia with whatever goals they had in mind. Protesting wouldn't get him far.

Cubia started to walk towards the dungeon with Kite following behind by only a few feet. Unable to clear his mind, Kite spoke what he thought while not once slowing down. "C-Cubia... About last week..." Cubia waved a hand and turned his neck just enough to look at his partner. "Don't worry about that now. Try to have fun and stop worrying! You're still my friend and seeing you like this is plain weird!" After speaking, Cubia ran towards the dungeon entrance since it was in sight. Kite sighed and ran to keep up while not bothering to utter a word. It wouldn't do good and he knew it.

As soon as the duo were in the dungeon, Cubia walked through the first room to where a large yellow portal could be seen. While Cubia approached it, Kite used a Fairy's Orb to reveal the layout for the floor. There were numerous dead ends that could be walked into, and the thought of Cubia leading him to one sent a chill down Kite's spine. The portal activated in a matter of moments and what came from it left the black haired Twin Blade quite unamused. No monster spawned, but a Risky Treasure did. Using a Fortune Wire, Cubia disarmed the trap and kicked the box's lid open with a huff. The item obtained was nothing too useful to the AI. All he got was a The Death tarot. "Junk... Just my luck. Anyway, it doesn't matter since we're here to talk~ Follow me!" Cubia raced to the entrance leading to another room. Said room was a dead end and Kite couldn't help but feel Cubia knew that. Frowning, the teen followed then shortly afterwards walked in.

In the room there was only a single chest. It was a regular Treasure box but Cubia was completely uninterested in opening it up. Instead the boy sat down on top while crossing his legs quite comfortably. "Now then~ We need to talk and we can do so in here. I know you've been avoiding me like a scared little brat, but i'm willing to let it slide depending on your decision~ You know I have feelings for you so that makes things much simpler. Are you going to choose me and live? Ooooor will you choose that stupid bitch over me and let me absorb you~? The choice is yours, my little darling~"

Kite swallowed hard, having listened to Cubia and not liking his choices nor conversation in general. "W-Well I..." Kite hesitated, knowing one way or another he had to make a decision there and then. "I guess I choose you...?" Although unsure if he was in fact making the right choice, he knew there was no going back. "Is that all we have to talk about? If so i'd like to log off and go sleep now. I have sch-" Kite was cut off and left speechless noticing Cubia was up to something. His hands were moving abnormally and it reminded him of... oh no. Shaking his head, Kite began to back away. He froze however hearing the only way out close. The stone door had shut and Kite just knew Cubia was behind it. He also knew chances of removing his FMD were gone. Kite was trapped again.

"My my~ Just because you voiced your decision it doesn't mean you actually meant it. I know humans lie to save their asses. In this case it would be quite literally. You have to prove to me that you have honestly chosen me, Kite. If not, I won't hesitate in absorbing you~ " Cubia smiled brightly as his fingers changed into quite familiar tentacles.

Kite bit his lip, growing afraid yet even a little excited knowing what would happen. He knew this would feel good but there was still uncertainty dwelling in Kite. He had to prove he wanted Cubia or else all his effort so far to save Yasuhiko would be for nothing. "Here I go..." Blushing brightly, Kite had begun to undress before the other Twin Blade. He began by removing his bag, hat and vest before working on his pants, boots and every other article of clothing. Before long he was naked before Cubia. The AI didn't stand up yet, but his tendrils which had once been fingers were tearing off his own clothing. It could all be restored when returning to town so the AI didn't care at all.

"So I... have to prove it to you... Right?" Cubia nodded at Kite's question and finally stood simply to remove his shoes. Kite was reluctant, but slowly began stepping towards the black haired PC. Once extremely close, Kite bit his own lip before quickly wrapping his arms around Cubia. This time Kite wasn't going to be neither afraid nor submissive that easily. Instead he was going to try being dominant and proving himself at all costs. With both already naked boys so close together, it didn't take long for Kite to make his first major move. He pulled Cubia into a rough, sloppy and quite inexperienced kiss. He demanded entry quite quickly and was surprised when Cubia allowed his tongue to invade the other's mouth. Despite last week's intercourse, Kite barely had any idea what to do. He kept kissing the other Twin Blade while his hands began to roam Cubia's body.

Cubia didn't plan to make things easy though and had his arms at his side. The tentacles that were formerly fingers began to writhe around and slither across Kite's body. They mostly focused on his lower region, wanting to make the boy who was trying to be dominant end up submitting. A few tendrils lightly touched Kite's cock while the others rubbed at his balls and ass. Kite was moaning into the kiss, feeling the tendrils at work and beginning to lose control as his penis started growing hard.

One tendril wrapped around Kite's semi-erect cock as he had to pull away from the kiss for air. He was panting and cheeks were flushed a bright shade of red. There was saliva connecting their mouths for a few seconds still before Kite threw his head back and moaned. The tendril was loosely stroking Kite and earning delicious sounds Cubia loved to hear. "Heh heh~ That was too easy. You aren't going to fight back?" Cubia knew taunting would encourage Kite to fight for dominance again and that's exactly what he did. With some awkward maneuvering and a brief pause in both boys' actions, the two Twin Blades were lying down and Kite had successfully managed to be on top. The tentacles started up again soon after, and Kite was using his hands to explore Cubia's chest while his mouth was busy sucking the AI's ear lobe. A gasp escaped Cubia followed by a moan as Kite's fingers found his nipples and began pinching them almost painfully. Amused with his dominance, Kite moved his head away and further down to lick at each nipple one at a time as a way to tease. Cubia was begging to submit, but he didn't plan to go down at all. The tentacle around Kite's cock began to tighten its grip while the one teasing his balls before slid further back towards the puckered entrance. The tentacles were self lubricated like last time, so it made jerking Kite off and also slipping inside him quite easy.

A loud moan came from the dominant Twin Blade and he was slowly losing himself in pleasure. He began to submit while resisting the urge to thrust his hips since the tentacle now invading his ass was stretching him. As desperate as Kite was getting, he did not want to feel the sensation of his ass being damaged. It may have been a game, but right now it was reality for Kite yet again. "P-Please be gentle..." Kite whimpered, resting his head on Cubia's chest and wrapping his arms around the AI as if trying to cling on.

The invading tentacle was moving at a slow pace, thrusting in and out while stretching the now submissive boy's hole. It had to be stretched enough to fit his cock in without harming his lover too much. "C...Cubiaaahhhhn~" The tentacle within Kite grazed against his prostate and sent waves of immense pleasure through his digital body. He choked up, the stimulation of both the tentacle on his cock and the one grazing his prostate over and over beginning to be too much. He was close to having his release and Cubia could tell rather easily.

Just as Kite's breathing hitched and cock began throbbing, the tentacle that had been jerking his cock off tightened at the base while one other wrapped around his balls. Kite screamed in protest, his eyes glazed with lust and desperation. "W-Why...?" A smirk plastered Cubia's face as he slid the tentacle in Kite's ass out. "Why?" The AI repeated, sounding too happy while the remaining tentacles stayed around Kite like a vice. "Because I felt like it~ Besides, I don't think it would be fair if you came twice like last time. I'd rather torment you like this since it's clear you can't dominate me~" Cubia chuckled while desperate and needy whimpers came from the Twin Blade above. Being so close to cumming, it was extremely painful to be denied release. Cubia's tendrils let go of Kite once certain the desperate boy wouldn't cum just yet. He then flipped Kite onto his back and got on top, making sure to sit on the needy boy's chest. His own hard cock was right by Kite's mouth, and with a little adjusting and demanding, it was soon inside Kite's mouth.

Kite didn't know how to give head, and as a result Cubia just resorted to fucking Kite in the mouth. "Next time i'll have to teach you how to suck my dick. How does that sound?" Cubia thrusted in roughly, causing the boy below to gag. His blue eyes welled up with tears and Cubia reluctantly pulled back just long enough to give him air. He then resumed fucking Kite's mouth, being mindful of the gag reflex but also trying to get off.

Having to resort to desperate measures since Kite was unable to give proper oral at this stage; Cubia had one tendril slowly slither up into his own body to help hurry things along. It was uncomfortable, but that was enough to help heighten the masochist's pleasure. The tendril moved in and out of Cubia's ass quite quickly while his cock was thrusting into the helpless boy below. Loud moans came from the AI along with grunts in sheer pleasure. Kite felt Cubia's cock twitch in his mouth then a salty yet also sweet flavour go down his tongue, throat and out the corners of his mouth. When Cubia pulled both his cock and tentacle out, Kite coughed and wiped the semen away before whimpering like a desperate dog. He needed to be fucked before he somehow got blue balls in the game.

Luckily for Kite, Cubia was still hard despite having came in the needy boy's mouth. He got off of Kite to give him a quick breather before moving to position himself between Kite's legs. He lined his cock up with the needy boy's anus then slowly started to slide the head inside. A gasp came from both Kite and Cubia at that same moment. Kite was getting what he wanted while Cubia's length was slowly sinking into the warm and somewhat tight hole. "Mmm... You're just as tight as last time. How about we make things interesting though." Kite barely registered anything said as his mind seemed to be gone for the moment. Sighing at the realisation of this, Cubia started to thrusting in and out while setting his new idea in motion. Cubia had one tentacle wrap around Kite's cock to pleasure the organ while another two slithered up Kite's chest. Both went for each nipple and began to lightly flick them then pinch them. In response to all the stimulation so suddenly, Kite cried out and stared up at Cubia who had began picking up the pace. Animalistic grunts came from the AI fucking the submissive Twin Blade and he wasn't going to last.

That's why he was trying to make Kite cum first. Kite grew louder as the amount of stimulation only seemed to increase. Cubia's cock was beginning to harshly pound Kite's prostate which in return made Kite's ass clench around the intruding cock. Kite was a babbling mess with his prostate being hit dead on, and that was enough to help Cubia begin to near his end.

The over stimulation was too much for Kite, and as a result he ended up cumming first with a rather loud shriek. The tentacle aimed Kite's cock towards his own face, and all the semen that left the teal haired teen's cock sprayed up his stomach, chest and even a little hit his neck. Kite's ass hole was practically suffocating Cubia's cock by then, but that was enough to help push the AI over the edge. With one final thrust, Cubia slammed himself deep inside Kite and let all his seed spray out. He leaned over Kite, panting heavily just as the over stimulated teen below was trying his hardest to catch his own breath. "That... was fucking...amazing." Cubia smirked, seeming to regain his energy first. He pulled out, had his tentacles with draw and then slowly turned back into fingers.

By the time Cubia's hands were normal, Kite had caught his breath yet hadn't budged at all. He was spent and had no energy to move or speak. "Glad you enjoyed it so much~ I think it's safe to say you've chosen me. It's also safe to assume you're not going to do well at trying to dominate me. I guess we can try again next time." Cubia leaned down to start lapping Kite's cum up and all Kite seemed to do was twitch and mumble incoherent words. With all the cum on Kite's stomach, chest and neck licked off, Cubia stood up to get dressed. Kite managed to look over and watch, but even then speaking didn't really occur.

"Well, today was fun~ Let's do this again! Until next time, bye bye~ " Cubia grinned and the only way in and out of the room finally opened. Cubia disbanded the party walked out then left to go do as he pleased elsewhere.

It took Kite a few minutes but soon he had the stamina to get up. He slowly dressed himself properly then glanced at the unopened chest in the room. "Next time... huh?" Kite sighed, deciding to ignore the chest in favour of going to get some real rest. He left the dungeon and Gated Out to return to town.

/:Entering Λ server  
/:Carmina Gadelica  
/:Loading...

/Load Complete

Kite couldn't stop thinking of what had happened and huffed, wondering when he and Cubia would meet next. The semen that had been on Kite's lips was gone as was any other minor details that could have given away what went on in the dungeon. It left Kite at ease just that little bit more despite his mind wandering so much. Considering there were still phases to defeat, Kite knew that wouldn't be the last time anything like that would happen.  
Letting out a yawn, Kite finally managed to save his game and do as he had desired earlier. He got to log out even though what had happened would be on his mind and probably prevent sleep from happening.

/:Goodbye, PC-Kite


End file.
